


Agent Fox; High tech stakeout

by Arbiter2991



Series: Agent Fox series [4]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: Tiffany finds a lead about the pact and distrusts Bruce deeply.
Series: Agent Fox series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718899
Kudos: 2





	Agent Fox; High tech stakeout

The pact leaders went underground after a series of coordinated thefts. While field agents scoured the city for clues, the support agents used an advanced monitoring system to stakeout the possible targets.

Tiffany was one of those agents. She didn't mind working from the station. Yes, she realized that it meant she was at the end of the agency’s hierarchy, but that was to be expected for barely a few days of work. Frankly, she liked the simple hierarchy. It was easy to understand for a newcomer.

Her rank was a support agent; rarely in the field, most commonly operating communication or providing other means of support from an area of safety. 

The regular agents were operating outside most often but they didn't have the liberty to make their own calls in operations, only following protocol or debriefing instructions. Unless they were accompanied by someone from the top class, then they were bound to listen to the command of a higher class agent. 

Top class agents had the most liberty and responsibility. They decided how the operations would run, unless the director herself told otherwise, which was rather rare. To be the top class you need to win the director’s trust which is not easy. Those agents also participated in undercover actions, unless it would be more convenient to send a regular agent. But covert operations are usually the most complex and sensitive ones.

Tiffany’s recollection of her training had to wait. She had a job to do. She searched the feed from all places that were marked as potential targets. One of the screens caught up with Bruce, who clearly had an argument with Jim Gordon.

It had nothing to do with the pact, but it picked her interest for personal reasons. For one, Gordon is out of a job. He didn't want her at the agency, which she didn't feel completely good with. Either way, he had no right to control her.

Bruce was another story, It was yet another example of him acting out of character, Those two were always friendly and here they were shouting and throwing fists. 

That could not be coincidence; Bruce was clearly hiding something. What made it worse, it started showing only after her father's death, which naturally made Tiffany question if Bruce could have taken any part in it. After all, Riddler targeted his tower, and something told her the missile was not sent after agents who happened to be there. 

Her focus was broken by the visit of agent Grimes, He passed by her station, but she could feel that she was looked down on. It was sheer luck that he was focused on pestering another support agent, and she wasn't even sure what his name was. 

Solely because Grimes was a douche, she tried to eavesdrop on them. From her spot, she caught little snatches of conversation and yelling.

“Listen up you puny farmboy, I need…. From the ice fiasco. If you don't…… then I’ll make sure that scientist will end up testing…. on yourself. Understand?” Grimes' voice was too distant to hear and understand everything, but she picked up on enough to know that this man treats everybody with disrespect, not just women. 

She couldn’t hear an answer from her colleague, but her guess was that he chose to comply as the smug bastard immediately left.

Hours flew by, and Tiffany slowly grew tired of the monotony. Her weary eyes were puffy, until one detail caused her to open them wide again. It was a SUV. Awfully similar to the one stolen from GCPD, it was a different color, but it still felt out of place considering it was trying to drive out of Gotham.

The plate numbers, that didn't exist in the database, quickly confirmed her suspicions. TIffany quickly dialed her handler and called her colleagues.

”The SUV that just passed the Brown Bridge, is one taken by pact’s goons, don't lose it.!” Her colleagues naturally get to it, but whispers made Tiffany feel uneasy. She didn't mean to make them feel inferior. Some were silent, which indicated that they feared watching actual criminals on the street.

Juan answered quickly, ”Hello agent Fox, did you find anything?”

“Yes a vehicle, one that Bane stole. It's leaving Gotham.”

“I'll be there soon, keep your eyes on it.”

She turned off her communication and watched as the SUV slowly drove out of the camera coverage. Satelites wouldn't be able to catch the plate information or track it. Although they  _ could _ help with figuring out the destination.

Juan wasn’t joking at all when he showed up within a minute. Tiffany rewound the feed to prove her point. 

”Great find, agent. I can order a unit in the area to find and follow it. That might be our shot to find the hideout or a clue where it is.” The man turned on his communication and gave plate numbers to the unit.

“So that’s it?” Tiffany rolled her eyes. It felt too simple.

“Actually not- we need to debrief Waller, immediately.” The latino swiftly answered.

”Let’s move.”

Tiffany stood up and followed Juan upstairs. She was about to face the director again. She wondered how it would be this time.

-

Tiffany and Juan sat in front of the director soon enough. As the superior, agent Martinez spoke first. “Through city monitoring we managed to locate a stolen vehicle. I ordered a unit to track it, hopefully this would help us figure out where the pact is hiding. It was Agent Fox who spotted it first.” he said.   
  
Tiffany felt uncomfortable, she wasn't humble, but she didn't want to be seen as an overachiever. The looks of her colleagues were a definite concern. “ I recognized the van, because GCPD has relied on this model for a long time. Fresh paint can’t fool me. Anyone who lived in Gotham for a long time could do it.”

Waller corrected her glasses, Reading anything from her straight face was impossible,”I knew that recruits who live here would help the operation. Good job, agent Fox. you used your knowledge to your advantage. That’s what we need more of, but don’t get too excited. Odds were stacked in your favour, next time they might not be. Agent Martinez, I want reports from the unit every three hours.”

“Consider it done, director,” Juan nodded.

Tiffany felt that short debriefing was coming to its end and there was one more concerning matter to her.“There was one more thing I noticed..” she bit her tongue unsure if her addition was too abrupt.

“Don't keep us waiting; what was it?” Waller’ grumbled.

“ It’s Bruce Wayne. He started an altercation with Jim Gordon, Those two were always friendly, and now Bruce acts like someone completely different, It’s not his first odd behavior since the pact started trouble in Gotham. I felt this at the funeral and In Wayne tower too, I think he is hiding something.”

“It's good that you are alert, but It’s not our problem.” Waller quickly dismissed her insulation.   
” The pact is bad for his business and he acts out because of it. Nothing relevant, or suspicious. He's not worth wasting time on.”

Tiffany didn't like that answer, even if it was true. But her gut told her that she is onto something. And if the agency won't help, then she can help herself. She needed a true answer, even if it would confirm the director 's assessment. She made a mental note to start her own operation as soon as possible.


End file.
